spinnyboizajfandomcom-20200215-history
Spinny Boi Magic Items
(Original idea by: Im not A cheesetiger) (Give them the credit plz) This is currently a W.I.P. What are the “Magic Items”? The Magic Items are a collection of ancient artifacts with a wide variety of magical powers and effects. Each item is linked to one of the Spinny Boi Elements. All info about rarity, element, and effect will be recorded on this page. Rarities: Common: These items are linked to any common Spinny Boi Element, and are the easiest to obtain (though that’s not saying much, considering all Magic Items are hard to get). Rare: These items are linked to any rare Spinny Boi Element, and are fairly easy to obtain (again, that’s not saying much). However, a Boi can risk getting hurt if they use this item without proper training or experience. Legendary: These items are linked to any legendary Spinny Boi Element, and are quite difficult to use. If a Boi is reckless when using these items, they can risk getting seriously hurt or even killed. O-Mega: These items are linked to any O-mega Spinny Boi Element, and are only usable by gods or other high beings. If a mortal tries using these items, they will be killed on contact. Earth-related Magic Items: (These items are linked to earth-related Spinny Boi Elements) Rosebud-in-a-Bottle (common) (Earth Element): A red rosebud enclosed in a glass bottle. Will heal the user’s wounds and cure any illness, but only when it’s out of the bottle. However, the rosebud will lose healing energy after 3-4 times of use, and will have to be “recharged” by absorbing sunlight. The rosebud will stop working if exposed to cold temperatures (25 Fahrenheit or lower). Water-related Magic Items: (These items are linked to water-related Spinny Boi Elements) Mysterious Seashell (common) (Water Element): A beautiful seashell that shines many colors in the light. Will grant the user underwater breathing, but only works when submerged in water. It will stop working if the water’s temperature is too cold (32 Fahrenheit or lower). Never-melting Icicle (rare) (Ice Element): A small icicle that never melts. Will make the user completely immune to extreme cold, but only when the user is weakened enough. Hot temperatures (75 Fahrenheit or higher) will stop the icicle from working. Electricity-related Magic Items: (These items are linked to electricity-related Spinny Boi Elements) Tiny Lightbulb (rare) (Yellow Lightning Element): An extremely sm0l lightbulb the size of a matchstick. Will make the user immune to all electric shock, but will lose energy after 3-4 uses and will need to be “recharged” by absorbing light. When drained of its energy, the lightbulb will flicker off and stop glowing. Storm-related Magic Items: (These items are linked to storm-related Spinny Boi Elements) Cloud-in-a-Sack (rare) (Cloud Element): A white cloud enclosed in a brown leather satchel. If the user breathes into the satchel, they will become weightless and be able to walk on clouds. However, if the cloud escapes the satchel, then its power will we disabled. Stormcloud-in-a-Sack (rare) (Thunder Element): A gray stormcloud enclosed in a brown leather satchel. If the user breathes into the satchel, they will become weightless and immune to all electric shock. However, it can only be used 3-4 times for only 30 minutes before needing to be recharged by resting. If the stormcloud escapes the satchel, then its power will be disabled. Light-related Magic Items: (These items are linked to light-related Spinny Boi Elements) Prism Pendant (common) (Light Element): A pocket-sized prism attached to a small string. Will glow in the dark to act as a light source for the user, but only in complete darkness (think of a windowless room with no lights on). The prism will not work underwater. Colorful Flower (common) (Peace Element): A flower with beautifully-colored petals that give off a calming effect. Will allow the user to create forcefields of peaceful energy, but only when the user is calm. Magic Paintbrush (legendary) (Rainbow Element): A small wooden brush that is always coated in color-changing paint. Will allow the user to give color to any object, as well as living creatures. However, the brush is very dangerous, and can seriously harm or even kill its user when reckless. Fire-related Magic Items: (These items are linked to fire-related Spinny Boi Elements) Forever-flaming Torch (common) (Fire Element): A torch with a bright flame that never goes out. This torch can act as a light source, heater, and weapon to the user, but only when the user is weakened enough. The colder the temperature is, the brighter the flame will shine. It will not work underwater. Dark-related Magic Items: (These items are linked to dark-related Spinny Boi Elements) Dark Cloth (common) (Dark Element) A small, black piece of silk cloth. When put around the user’s eyes, it will protect them from bright light while still enabling them to see. If it is used while the user is in complete darkness, it will slowly inject poison (non-lethal) into their eyes and sicken them. Due to this, the cloth is associated with bad luck. Mind-related Magic Items: (These items are linked to mind-related Spinny Boi Elements) Forgotten Mirror (legendary) (Acumen Element): A small, handheld mirror that seems oddly familiar. Will allow the user to bring back any memory, as well as erase any memory of whoever’s reflection is shine in the mirror, including theirs. It can also transfer memories from one mind to the other. However, it is very dangerous. Plasma-related Magic Items: (These items are linked to plasma-related Spinny Boi Elements) Northern Gemstone (legendary) (Aurora Element): A small gem that shines in the brilliant colors of the aurora. Will allow the user to reflect any paralysis spells/attacks back to the attacker, as well as give the user immunity to all the effects of plasma. However, it is very dangerous to use. Space-related Magic Items: (These items are linked to space-related Spinny Boi Elements) Shining Moonstone (legendary) (Moon Element): A small white stone that shines brightly at night. Will give the user the ability to float weightlessly and breathe in non-gravity, but only for 20-22 minutes at a time. However, it is very dangerous to use. Shining Sunstone (O-mega) (Sun Element): A small amber stone that shines brightly in the day. Will give the user telekinesis, as well as fire/light powers and the ability to wield solar flares and burn attackers, but only in the daytime. The sunstone will not work underwater. Ominous Ink-Bottle (O-mega) (Void Element): A small glass bottle filled with a mysterious, ink-like black liquid. If consumed by the user, it will allow them to eat light and camouflage in the darkness. However, it will also give the user extreme hunger for about 1-2 hours. It works in all climates and temperatures. Rumored Magic Items: (These items are linked to Spinny Boi Elements that are not proven to be real, or only in myths.) Infinite Ribbon (O-mega) (Infinity Element): A piece of white ribbon that has no end. This ribbon is rumored to be linked to all void/dark-related, light-related, life-related, and electricity-related Spinny Boi Elements, and is said to be a gift from the Spinny Gods and Goddesses that have the Infinity Element. It will give the user extreme power, as well as the power of any element of their choice. It will work in all climates and temperatures, and has no setback. Black Coin (O-mega) (AFU Element): A small, jet-black coin with undecipherable writing on it. This mysterious coin was said to be destroyed by the Spinny Gods, along with the AFU Element itself. It will give the user the ability to steal any Boi of their Element, but it will also make them go mad with power. It will work in all climates and temperatures, and has no setback.Category:Element/magic